Hoersch-Kessel Drive Inc Lucrehulk-class Battleship
The Lucrehulk-class battleship was the primary capital ship of the Trade Federation's Trade Defense Force. Most Lucrehulks were modified from enormous cargo haulers. Upgraded and modified versions were later used by the CIS Navy, the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the Corporate Sector Authority and the Killik Colony. Characteristics At over three kilometers in diameter, the enormous vessel resembled a donut-shape that was missing a section of its circumference and it had a central sphere that contained the ship's bridge and reactor assemblies. The front void of the craft held two mammoth docking bays on either side, which were lined with forward docking claws. These gigantic cargo vessels had been built for many years by the Trade Federation to haul cargo between planets and were an important asset to their enterprise. Housed in the stern of the main body were the main reactors, each connected to one of the three main engines, as well as to secondary engines and each other. The central sphere housed its own reactor/power generator assemblies. Lining the equatorial bands in batteries of three, were quad turbolaser cannons capable of rotating inwards when not in use. Their limited coverage of the hull made the early battleship models vulnerable, and made them rely more on the massive number of starfighters carried to defend the ships against enemy starfighters. This was, however, rectified with later ships whose armor and shields proved too strong for starfighter firepower, the fact becoming quickly apparent at the Battle of Naboo. The pre–Clone Wars models of the battleships did have major defense flaws, as Anakin Skywalker was able to fly his starfighter into the hanger of a Droid Control Ship and destroy the main reactor by accident. The resulting explosion destroyed the battleship and ensured a Naboo victory. Clone Wars-era Battleship Lucrehulk-class battleships that fought in the Clone Wars had less trouble with weak spots, as they were augmented with gun batteries and much stronger shielding. Batteries of long guns and heavy guns complemented the additional quad turbolaser batteries added to the Lucrehulk superstructure when the war erupted. Each ship was also now so powerful due to the increased amount of power devoted to offensive and defensive systems that a whole flotilla of Republic Star Destroyers was needed just to bring down a Lucrehulk's shields. The Clone Wars refitted models were true battleships and were among the most powerful ships in the CIS Navy. Due to their firepower and strong shielding and armour, and large starfighter complements, these battleships were often used as command ships and as blockade vessels. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc., Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo hauler Type: modified Cargo freighter Scale: Capital Length: 3,170 meters Skill: Capital ship piloting: LH-3210 Crew: 150 to 350 (augmented by droids as needed), gunners: 1429 Passengers: 200 battle droids or troops, 50 sapients (typically diplomats or trade reps) Crew Skill: All appropriate skills at 4D Cargo Capacity: 25 million metric tons Consumables: 500 days Cost: Not available for sale Hyperdrive Multiplier: x2 Hyperdrive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 4 Hull: 6D Shields: 5D Sensors: *Passive: 30/1D *Scan: 60/2D *Search: 90/3D+2 *Focus: 6/4D Weapons: 51 Turblasers Fire Arc: Partial Turrent Crew: 4 each Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 5D 520 Assault Laser Cannons Fire Arc: Partial Turrent (130 each arc) Crew: 2 each Scale: Starfighter Fire Control: 2D Fire Rate: 3 Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 2-6/24/50 km Damage: 6D 185 Point-Defense Quad Laser batteries Fire Arc: Partial Turrent Crew: 1 each Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 100-500/1/2 km Damage: 5D Notes While stating up this vessel, getting information from the various sources, there was a determination to be made. This ship, while larger than a Star Destroyer, sported well over double the armament, along with many times more space for the droid armies and support that were carried inside. That doesn’t seem to leave a lot of space for crew and facilities. To save a little, the Assault lasers were made to Starfighter scale, with pretty good damage output. For coordinating fire/combined actions, the Lucrehulk can bring one fire arc, along with a quarter of each adjoining arc to bear on a target (example: roughly 196 assault lasers). Post-Clone Wars era for this ship would have made it extremely expensive to maintain, crew, and supply, given it's size and compliment. With the elimination of the droid armies of the CIS, crewing this ship alone, without extensive automation and modification, would make it very prohibitive to use by anything smaller than a large company, conglomerate, or military. Thanks to Wookieepedia and D6 Holocron for some of the information used in this article. Category:Starships